character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/New Striking Strength System
Introduction Our current Striking Strength system is inaccurate and flawed. We unfortunately inherited the current system from the previous wiki management, and given that thousands of profiles abide by it at this point, it would take an enormous amount of work to systematically check and revise the pages. As such, we held off from revising the system. However, almost everybody is free in the next two months due to summer, and hence the revision will happen soon. The revised system which will be put into effect is listed below. Following the same convention as Attack Potency, a "+" sign is used as "Mountain Class+", not "Mountain+ Class". The Old System Class BH: Below Human Class H: Human (Physical Strikes are below superhuman.) Class KJ: (Physical Strikes are Street level to Wall level) Class MJ: (Physical Strikes are Room level to casual Room level) Class GJ: (Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level) Class TJ: (Physical Strikes are high end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches comparable to low end nukes) Class PJ: (Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high end nukes) Class EJ: (Physical Strikes are Large Mountain/Small Island level to Large Island level.) Class ZJ: (Physical Strikes are Small Country level to Large Country level.) Class YJ: (Physical Strikes are Small Continent level to Continent level.) Class NJ: (Physical Strikes are Large or Multi-Continent level to Moon level.) Class XJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Moon level to Planet level.) Class XKJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Planet level to low end Large Planet level.) Class XMJ: (Physical Strikes are low end Large level to casual Large Planet level.) Class XGJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Large Planet level to Star level.) Class XTJ: (Physical Strikes are Large Star level to Solar System level) Class XPJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Solar System level, but below Multi-Solar System level) Multi-Solar System Class: (Physical Strikes are Multi-Solar System level to various degrees) Galactic: (Physical strikes have enough energy to physically destroy our Milky Way Galaxy) Multi-Galactic: (Physical strikes that contain enough energy to destroy several galaxies at once) Universal (Physical strikes that can destroy everything in a Universe with a single punch) High Universal (Physical strikes with countably infinite 3-Dimensional power) Universal+ (Blows that can destroy a universal spacetime continuum in a single punch) Multi-Universal Multiversal Multiversal+ High Multiversal+ Low Complex Multiversal Complex Multiversal High Complex Multiversal Low Hyperversal Hyperversal High Hyperversal Outerversal High Outerversal True Infinity The Revised System Below Average Class Human Class Athlete Class Street Class Wall Class Room Class or Small Building Class Building Class Large Building Class City Block Class Multi-City Block Class Small Town Class Town Class Large Town Class Small City Class City Class Large City Class or Mountain Class Large Mountain Class or Small Island Class Island Class Large Island Class Small Country Class Country Class Large Country Class or Small Continent Class Continent Class Large Continent Class or Multi-Continent Class Moon Class Small Planet Class Planet Class Large Planet Class Dwarf Star Class Small Star Class Star Class Large Star Class Solar System Class Multi-Solar System Class Galactic Multi-Galactic Universal High Universal Universal+ Multi-Universal Multiversal Multiversal+ High Multiversal+ Low Complex Multiversal Complex Multiversal High Complex Multiversal Low Hyperversal Hyperversal High Hyperversal Outerversal High Outerversal True Infinity Conversion Process Class BH -> Below Average Class (10-C) Class H -> Human Class (10-B), or Athlete Class (10-A) Class H+ -> Athlete Class (10-A) Class KJ -> Street Class (9-C), or Wall Class (9-B) Class KJ+ -> Wall Class (9-B) Class MJ -> Room Class (or Small Building Class) (9-A) Class MJ+ -> Room Class (or Small Building Class) (9-A) Class GJ -> Building Class (8-C), Large Building Class (High 8-C), City Block Class (8-B), or Multi-City Block Class (8-A) Class GJ+ -> Multi-City Block Class (8-A) Class TJ -> Multi-City Block Class (8-A), Small Town Class (Low 7-C), Town Class (7-C), or Large Town Class (High 7-C) Class TJ+ -> Large Town Class (High 7-C) Class PJ -> Small City Class (low 7-B), City Class (7-B), or Large City Class (or Mountain Class) (7-A) Class PJ+ -> Large City Class (or Mountain Class) (7-A) Class EJ -> Large Mountain Class (or Small Island Class) (High 7-A), Island Class (6-C), or Large Island Class (High 6-C) Class EJ+ -> Large Island Class (High 6-C) Class ZJ -> Small Country Class (Low 6-B), Country Class (6-B), or Large Country Class (or Small Continent Class) (High 6-B) Class ZJ+ -> Large Country Class (or Small Continent Class) (High 6-B) Class YJ -> Large Country Class (or Small Continent Class) (High 6-B), or Continent Class (6-A) Class YJ+ -> Continent Class (6-A) Class NJ -> Large Continent Class (or Multi-Continent Class) (High 6-A), or Moon Class (5-C) Class NJ+ -> Moon Class (5-C) Class XJ -> Moon Class (5-C), Small Planet Class (Low 5-B), or Planet Class (5-B) Class XJ+ -> Planet Class (5-B) Class XKJ -> Planet Class (5-B), or Large Planet Class (5-A) Class XKJ+ - > Large Planet Class (5-A) Class XMJ -> Large Planet Class (5-A) Class XMJ+ -> Large Planet Class (5-A) Class XGJ -> Large Planet Class (5-A), Dwarf Star Class (High 5-A), Small Star Class (Low 4-C), or Star Class (4-C) Class XGJ+ -> Star Class (4-C) Class XTJ -> Large Star Class (High 4-C), or Solar System Class (4-B) Class XTJ+ -> Solar System Class (4-B) Class XPJ -> Solar System Class (4-B) Class XPJ+ -> Solar System Class (4-B) Category:Blog posts